Angels Are Fast Learners
by theconsultingtardisbananaangel
Summary: Dean is shocked at how good Castiel is at sex, considering he's a virgin. Shameless PWP.


"Hello, Dean."

"Cas."

"I heard your prayer."

"We gotta talk, man." Dean gestured to the motel bed across from him. Cas sat down. "Look, Cas, you and me, we've been through some shit, and we've always come out of it alive somehow. But it's taken me a hell of a lotta courage to say this to you, so you better listen."

"Of course." Cas tilted his head, scrutinizing Dean.

"All right..." Dean cleared his throat. "You're an angel. I'm a human. It's probably against the rules of the universe, our friendship, and I've never gotten to tell you how much it means to me. I don't even know if you see me as a friend or what, but you're like my brother. Hell, you are my brother. My naive, feathery brother. I gotta thank you for everything in case you get killed or I get killed and we can't bring each other back again."

"Dean." Castiel's eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "I need to thank you as well. You taught me emotions. You taught me free will. For that, I will be forever in your debt. So, thank you."

"Okay. That's it."

"You're lying."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"There's more. I have seen your soul, Dean, and I know that you're lying." Castiel sighed. "You can be honest with me."

"Cas-"

"I have never felt anything so profound as how I feel for you. Not for my father, or my brothers, not anyone. There is nothing but this burning feeling when I think of you."

That was all Dean needed. He reached for the angel's blue tie and pulled him into a kiss.

"Tell me about it." Cas allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed underneath Dean. He opened his eyes as Dean came up for air, and his pupils were wider than an ocean. The kiss was gentle at first, Dean guiding. Cas was a quick learner, and soon he slipped a hand underneath Dean's crisp button down. A gasp caught in Dean's throat, and he pulled back.

"Is there something wrong?" Cas looked genuinely concerned, tilting his head. His lips were swollen, and his breathing ragged.

"Is it... Is it okay if we..." Dean trailed off.

"Engage in sexual intercourse?" The angel held his gaze.

"Yeah. You being a virgin and all."

"I am going to make you see stars." Castiel grinned wickedly and pulled Dean back down.

"Oh... Castiel... You don't know how long I've wanted this," he breathed, sitting up and beginning to remove the angel's clothes. Suddenly, Cas disappeared. Dean fell onto the bed, confused.

"Gotcha." Cas reappeared behind Dean now, and grabbed both of Dean's hands, rolling him over so that he lay flat on the bed. He untied his tie, and before Dean knew what was happening, he was being tied to the bed. Castiel leaned in to kiss him again, moving along his face to his neck, ripping the buttons of his shirt as he went.

"Cas!" Dean was shocked. He had expected to take charge, and this change was incredibly...sexy.

"Fuck this." Castiel gave up on untangling their clothes. He gestured with his hand, and soon everything from trenchcoat to boxers were laying, neatly folded, on the desk.

"You sure you're a virgin? 'Cause, damn- OH!" Cas brought a hand to his lover's swollen crotch.

"Angels are fast learners," Castiel's gravelly, deep voice made Dean grow even harder. He straddled Dean, and began to kiss his neck, finding a tender bit of skin that made Dean gasp for air. A thumb grazed his pink nipple, and he squeaked. Cas bit and licked his way down his chest, leaving a trail of marks and wet spots that caught the night air in a delicious contrast to the heat between his legs. After what seemed like years, Cas reached his penis. His toungue flickered over the slit, and he licked the head lightly. Dean bucked his hips and grunted.

"C-Cas!" Dean threw his head back.

"Shh." Cas lifted one of Dean's muscular thighs and placed it over his own shoulder. "I promised you stars."

"Uhhhhhngggg." Dean ached for attention. From somewhere came a small jar of oil. Cas dipped two fingers into it, and with one hand on Dean's hip, began to massage Dean's entrance. The oil was slippery, but there was still some glorious friction. Soon there were two fingers inside of him, and Dean's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Cas moved himself up to Dean's head.

"Suck," he commanded, and placed his own throbbing cock inside Dean's mouth before he could resist. Dean complied quickly, enjoying the salty taste that met him. And then Cas moved back again, and spread Dean's legs wide. Dean stared at him, breathing hard.

"Fuck me. Please, Cas." Dean had never been so aroused in his life.

"Definitely." Cas entered Dean completely, causing them both to gasp. He began to rock back and forth, making Dean moan in pain and pressure. The sensation made Castiel crazy. He began to move harder, and Dean writhed underneath him. He lost control, and soon his intense strength took over as he fucked Dean.

"Aahh!" Dean yelled as Castiel hit his prostate. Cas needed no more encouragement, and slammed into him again and again. He brought his hand to Dean's neglected member and began to move them up and down.

"Come for me, Dean," begged Cas, and he did, dissolving into the white-hot pleasure. He ejaculated all over Castiel, who moaned and rode out his own orgasm with a few ragged breaths and spilled into Dean.

"Cas," breathed Dean. Castiel pulled out and rolled off of Dean. He snapped his fingers, and they were under the blankets. Dean turned to face him, the moonlight lighting up their skin. Cas was propped up on one elbow, and he gazed at Dean with infinite love in his blue eyes.

"I love you, Dean WInchester." Castiel pulled the sweaty hunter close and buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck, making a noise very similar to a cat's throaty purr.

"I love you more than anything, Castiel." They lay, wathing each other breathe. Cas traced a hand over his tattoo, and then placed his palm directly over the brand on Dean's shoulder. Dean closed his eyes, falling prey to a content tiredness. "I love Cas," he murmured, and the angel kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, my love." Castiel pulled the blankets up around them both, and watched his Dean sleep.


End file.
